Every Rose Has A Thorn: Beautiful but Deadly
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: He has been judged by the Angels for erasure. Yet, one Angel's chance saved him from death. Now, here he is: A god turned mortal to live out his life with the despicable insects he once sought to kill. Will he carry on the Zero Mortal Plan? Or will he change his hardened heart? For one rose is enough for the dawn...
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo...

Had this idea, since I didn't really enjoy the other fanfictions about Goku Black in RWBY. Like, really didn't. So, I'm gonna do one myself; see how it goes. If you like, tell me. If you think I should stop, also tell me. I'll stop if you really want me too.

Enjoy... I hope.

* * *

 **The Court of Angels: Dies Irae**

Goku Black, once known as Zamasu, awoke to find himself kneeling on a pedestal; hands chained together. He pulled at his chains, trying to break free but not being able to. Only the chink of metal could be heard. Struggling to stand, he realised that he could no longer tap into his forms. Actually, he couldn't power-up at all.

"Ah. He's awake."

A bright light seared through the darkness around him; causing him to close his eyes to shield himself. When the light died down, he was surrounded by angels of every universe, sitting on chairs while the Grand Priest sat higher than the rest of them and directly in front of him. He growled in anger.

"Well, if it isn't the strongest beings to walk in the multiverse... _Angels._ " Goku Black spat heavily. The Angels gave no evidence that they were affected by his tone. They were simply staring at him; almost humoured by his behaviour.

"Wow... He really _does_ look exactly like Goku..." An Angel, Vados, noted obviously.

The Grand Priest made an announcement.

"We are here to judge Zamasu of his crimes against all mortals."

"I vote for immediate erasure." An Angel, Cus, said. There was murmuring as the angels discussed what to do in light of Cus's vote. Black gave a look of sheer anger and began once more to try & free himself from bondage.

"I vote in agreement." Another Angel, Sour, said while raising his arm. The murmuring continued as more Angels raised their hands in agreement. Black could only snarl as they looked down at him.

" _Spare me this mockery of justice._ " Black hissed once more, but the Grand Priest smiled sadly at him.

"Wait."

An Angel to his right stood up. It was Whis. He was also smiling sadly towards Black.

"Zamasu, tell us; why did you do it? Why did you carry out the Zero Mortals Plan?" Whis asked, the room going silent so that the defendant could speak for himself.

"I carried out _my justice_ _against all mortals_ because of their sins against us Gods."

"You? Who are not even a supreme kai, dare call yourself a God?" Another Angel, Marcarita, spoke; also standing to address him.

"And you who I was never talking to, dare open her mouth?" Black replied, giving her a dirty look.

"Enough of that. Why did you believe that you had to do it? Why did you see it as your own project?" The Grand Priest interjected; stating his own question.

"I saw it as the right way of dealing with their sin. So that these foolish mortals could know their place. How dare they attain Godhood? They have broken taboo _and you know it._ "

"Yet, it was a mortal's body that you chose to carry out this insanity in?" Whis broke in with a question. "Even more so, it was Goku's body you saw as the weapon to end all mortals?"

" _How ironic,_ " Marcarita said once more from her seat. "Using a mortal's body to judge all mortals."

"It was, and still is, a weapon good enough to kill mortals. That was all I needed. The physiology of Saiyans allows them to continue to grow in strength forever. Simple rage allows them to have strength beyond belief. Before you know it, then even Angels would be a mere stepping stone to them. I was doing the Gods a favour. This failed creation; I was setting it right."

"You... Are beyond our help." Cus stated. She turned to the other Angels. "Are we all in agreement?"

"Wait one more moment," Whis called out. "I have a suggestion."

"You've become soft, Whis." Vados challenged. "Let us be rid of this _sickening child._ "

"Instead of erasure, why don't we teach him a lesson?"

Murmuring started once more as the Angels discussed what Whis may be talking about.

"I would like to hear this. Carry on, Whis." The Grand Priest inquired; silencing the other Angels. Whis obeyed.

"Since Zamasu feels he is no longer a mortal... How about we make him one? Maybe then he will understand what it means to be able to die."

"Surely you are joking?!" Vados exclaimed; rising from her seat to look at her brother.

"He is a problem that must be erased. No further excuses for his behaviour." An angel, Korn, spoke out.

"His very existence is a sign that we have failed in keeping the peace!" Marcarita shouted.

" _Silence._ "

Every Angel dared not speak and immediately humbled themselves; taking a seat to look up at their father who had whispered. A grin was on his face as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I like your idea, Whis. You truly are my favourite creation."

"Your child thanks you for such praise."

Whis sat down; knowing full well that he had won. Heated glares came his way; but he had no attention to them.

The Grand Priest looked around as he spoke once more: "Any objections?"

Once more, the Angels dared not speak. They knew that once their Father had made up his mind; no one would even think about challenging it. His gaze swept over them; as if probing their very minds to check them.

"Well then. Zamasu? Do you want to take this offer?"

Zamasu already understood what was going on here. They wanted to see him beg for his life.

"I refuse. Whether you kill me or send me away; I don't care. I will find you. And I will kill you... After I've killed all the mortals first."

"We shall see, Zamasu..."

Another bright light took over Black, covering him. It burnt at his skin; as if trying to tear him apart. He screamed in rage and pain and darkness took him over.

" _We shall see..._ "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Goku Black opened his eyes to see nothing. It wasn't that he was in complete blackness, but the darkness all around him told him that he was being covered with something. He tried to move but couldn't. He could feel his arms and legs, yet he was wrapped in something that was binding his movements.

' _Where am I? What the hell is going on?_ '

Seeing that he couldn't do anything, he simply gave in to just waiting for something to happen. However, he could feel small vibrations; meaning he was being moved around. What or where to, he still had no clue.

' _At least I am alive..._ '

Being erased was something he would never want; a punishment he would only give out to his worst enemies. He had just made a lot of those... Yet, he himself had no idea what it meant to be truly erased. Even as a God, he couldn't fathom the fact that you would simply cease to exist completely.

' _Where am I now?_ '

The vibrations had stopped suddenly and he felt that he had been lowered to something. He couldn't understand what was going on outside of the darkness that he was covered in. A noise, sounding like a doorbell, was what he heard through his dark surrounding. He then heard the scampering of feet as someone ran away. Black squirmed in his darkness as he tried to release himself.

"Hello?"

Black stopped moving as he heard a woman's voice. Some of the thing that was causing darkness (he guessed it was a cloth of some sort) fell away from his face. He could see a woman of average height, yet a little on the chubby side, looking around her door. As she stepped out into the street, she kicked Black by accident. Realising that something was on the floor, she picked it up.

"A basket?"

' _A basket? How can a grown man fit in a basket... Oh no._ '

"Oum have mercy... A baby?"

The woman was staring directly at Black as she began taking away the covering around his face. He could now see clearly his surroundings. It was night, he was a baby in a basket at someone's doorstep; having been dropped off by an unknown person.

' _Fuck the angels, fuck the Grand Priest! How dare they do this to me! What kind of humiliation is this?!_ '

"Oh no! He's crying! Please don't cry! Please don't!"

' _Shut up woman! I'm trying to gather ki here!_ '

The woman bounced him in her arms, grabbing the basket she had taken him out of & headed back inside the house; the door closing behind her. Going to the kitchen, she looked for a baby bottle, filled it with water then gave it to him to drink. As much as he wanted to resist, his body gave in and he drank. She looked through the basket to see if there was anything else for him. Feeling another substance, she pulled out a letter; opening it to read as Black continued to drink.

' _Goddamnit! My body isn't even listening to me!_ '

"You're name is... Goku Black, huh? What kind of name is that? Who thought that up for you?"

Black felt his blood boil as she indirectly mocked his name. A name that once made people shit themselves in fear, was being ridiculed by an unknown woman.

"Oh? Are you a monkey faunus as well? Then I'm glad you're here."

Black had no idea what that meant, but he had finished his water, so he was going to try and raise his _ki_ again. To the woman, he was simply screaming & crying for no reason. She went for a refill of water.

"Oh, you're a loud one aren't you?! Why can't you just be a good baby and keep quiet?"

She gave him the refill, but he tried to push it back. She fought with him as he denied the mouthpiece entrance into his mouth, yet he succumbed to his body that was craving for more water. She set him in his basket and sat next to him in a wooden chair.

"Aunt Azure? What's going on?"

Black stopped drinking his refill of water as another voice made itself known. Turning his small neck as much as he could, he spotted a child with green hair and scaly features. On top was a child with blue hair & finally, a child with red hair.

"What's that Aunt Azure?"

"Is that food?"

"Is it a baby?"

"Maybe it could be a Faunus baby?"

They came over to him and surrounded his basket. Black looked at each of them with harsh stares, but they giggled back at him. He noticed that the red-haired child was a girl with ears on her head. The blue haired child seemed to have two different eye colours as well as ears.

"He looks funny. What kind of face is that?"

Azure rolled her eyes at the glare that Black was making towards the other children. Shooing them away to bed, she took Black in his basket and headed after the children. She went upstairs & into a room that seemed to be her own. She put his basket on her bed and left him there as she opened a shelf. She pulled out a wooden folded baby cot and quickly unfolded it. Getting a small mattress also, she put together the cot and adjusted it to be by her side.

' _Dammit, woman! I'm not even... Tired..._ '

Black was getting evidently sleepier. His body was slowly not listening to him yet his mind was still sharp. As Azure took him out of his basket, she unfurled him from the many layers of blankets to find him naked beneath them.

"Ah, I thought so... Guess I need to buy you some clothes..." She whispered, noticing that he was pretty much asleep. His eyes were fighting to stay open, yet his body was pretty much still.

' _I'm not sleeping, woman! And clothe me now!_ '

Azure obviously couldn't hear his thoughts so she simply put him in the cot; using one of his blankets as a quilt. Getting into bed herself, she rocked the cot slowly, further stimulating the need for sleep that Black was feeling.

' _Dammit... Must stay...Awake..._ '

Those were Black's last thoughts before sleep overrode his mind. Azure stopped rocking and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Yes! That's the end of the first chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, **PLEASE** review.

I won't force you to by refusing to update without reviews. But I beg of you, let me know how I did and if there is a need to change anything. If you want me to continue, I will. If you _really want me to shove over and fuck off_ , I will do that too. Just tell me why though.

Ah, one more thing! Who do you want to be paired with Black? I was thinking either Yang or Blake, but if you have any other ideas, please tell me!

See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYBODY!

I

AM

BAAAACK with another chapter for this amazing story that I've decided to do. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate the fact that you took time to do them.

As it stands, the scoreboard for pairings is:

 **Yang: 3**

 **Blake: 3**

 **Neo: 1**

 **Ruby: 1**

 **Weiss: 2**

 **To stay single: 1**

That's what it's looking like at the moment. I think by chapter three I'll end the vote and give a winner. But now for another question:

Should Black **stick with the** **White Fang** or **Go to Beacon with Yang?**

Before you all become keyboard warriors, I just want to tell you Black will at some moment meet all of the cast of RWBY (the anime in general; not the team) and even some before the start of the Anime. So now you can enjoy my Story!

Read away!

* * *

 **The Zero Humans Plan**

It had been about 5 years since Black had begun his life. He had learnt many things while under the tutelage of 'Aunt Azure' and his fellow brothers sisters in the orphanage. They had taught him how to change his own nappies, wear his own clothes, walk on two feet, even read books. His feelings towards them were neutral; he didn't particularly like them, nor did he overly hate them. Maybe it was the fact that he was a faunus too; a monkey faunus to be precise ( _that damn Goku_ ). But he couldn't bring himself to want to immediately destroy their very existence.

"You still lookin' at that shitty book, brat? Sheesh, you'll turn into an introvert with you readin' all the time."

Black smiled as he heard his favourite person in the orphanage talk to him. Looking up, he saw a large-chested woman who was barely dressed, drinking a can of liquid. He eyed the can which stated _Juice_ but he had found out awhile ago, that there was more Sugar than actual fruit juice in the thing. The woman sat down behind him, picking him up and placing him on her lap. Black rolled his eyes at the woman but continued to read his book. He could almost _see_ her trying to understand _why_ he was reading such a complicated book; as if she was looking into his brain.

"Stop staring at me, Ma. I can read what I want to." Black replied. It earned him a hard fist to the head, which he giggled at.

"Oh shut up, brat. Before I give you another ass-whooping today."

That was the reason he _loved_ (he was disgusted by the word, but it was true) this woman. She _loved to fight._ In fact, she was ruthless when it came to fighting; even saying that she would never hold back on anybody, no matter who they were. She also seemed to be the polar opposite to Aunt Azure, who was a lot timider and _definitely much kinder_ than this monster of a woman.

"Why _are_ you readin' this bullsh- _crap_ anyways? The Quantum Theory? You ain't supposed to be readin' stuff like that at your age."

Ah, Black noticed she had quite the potty mouth. Swear words were easy to make their way out of her lips if it wasn't for Azure there to stop her before she could unleash them. Black could tell that she had learnt by now to not swear in his presence... But it was too late. His literal first words when he had finally been able to control his jaws properly was ' _Bastard!_ '. He had screamed out the words with all the oxygen in his tiny lungs. Azure had gone completely berserk; shouting all day at his Ma. Those were good times...

"Hey, Ma, can we go practice now? I'm in the mood for some training."

The woman gulped down the rest of her liquid in one more go; wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She crushed the can into a ball and threw it out a window, making a cat squeal as it ran off. Looking down at him the woman smiled wildly. Black grinned back as he placed in his book marker & closed his book.

"I thought you would never ask, kiddo." She replied, the hunger for battle back in her voice. Taking him off her lap she got up, dusted herself off and left the room. "Meet me in the training grounds after you put back all those books."

"Thanks, Aunt Emberly."

"I told ya, just call me 'Ma'. And you're welcome."

Black was now gleaming as he hurriedly put away his books back on his shelf in their places and ran to meet the woman.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Black had learnt by now that this body was _nowhere near_ as powerful as it once was. Not even at a tenth of what his power used to be. Therefore, he had to train it up again. But this world called ' _Remnant_ ' didn't have martial artists everywhere like Earth did. so it wasn't possible to go and train with someone anywhere. So, he had simply gotten enough attention from his sweet Ma, to train him...

Well, if training was basically beating the ever living shit out of him.

"Come on kid! You can do better than that!" She growled, hammering punches into him and sending him flying with a kick. Black grunted as he hit a tree, slumping over slightly. He quickly rolled out of the way as a punch nearly connected with his head and shattered the tree that had been behind him. Getting up, he began his routine of simply dodging as much as he could before he was inevitably caught and bashed around until he was half-dead. He scampered out of the way of another barrage of hits that would have surely killed another man,

"You're too damn powerful, you gorilla woman!" Black shouted; knowing that it would only increase her overall strength. It worked like a charm, as Emberly's eyes began to glow and a fire was produced in her fists.

" **What did you say, you shitty brat?!** " Emberly _roared_ , the shout even echoing. She moved towards him in a burst of flames; causing Black to widen his eyes as he ran away from the fearsome woman. Where he was once standing erupted like a volcano into a fire. If it wasn't for the fact that he was slowly learning her move for move, he would have been dead ten times over. The crackle of flames grew louder and he flashed away once more as his last hiding spot burst into flames once more. " **Fight me, fucking brat! I'll smash you into next week!** "

Black panted as he felt himself drain of ki. He could use instant transmission once more before he was completely out. The exhaustion wanted to make him keel over and drop, but pure willpower was sustaining him from defeat. He had to get stronger as fast as possible. He had to show those despicable _Angels_ that he was not finished with them. Black shouted as he narrowly missed being burnt to cinders. He cupped his hands as he got ready to unleash an attack of his own.

" **Kaaa**..."

The woman grinned as she began to attack once more; throwing fist after fist against him to destroy his concentration. He kept on.

" **Meee**..."

The boy used his feet to block a punch and jump back from one of her own kicks; gaining distance.

" **Haaa**..."

Her grin got wider as she took after him, aiming a kick to his side that was left uncovered. He winced but didn't break under the pain even though he was sent sprawling.

" **Meee**..."

Emberly walked over to his prone body that was half covered by a bush he was in. He was in tatters but still focused. Grabbing a leg, she attempted to lift him but noticed she couldn't move it. He wouldn't budge. So she prepared for his attack instead.

" **HAAA!** "

The pure black blast of ki enveloped her upper body; almost blowing her away if it wasn't for her Aura, yet even that was whittling away and she felt the sharp pain of the attack as her aura depleted. As Black finally ran out of ki the blast diminished, she stood smiling over his body. He was dripping with sweat and panting heavily.

"Pretty good, kid. I _actually felt that._ " She hissed, her body steaming from the after-effects of the attack. It quickly caught fire as she lit herself up again. She raised a fist of fire, to which Black audibly gulped. " **Lights out.** "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Black awoke once more he was covered in water, with a mask covered over his face that allowed him to breathe. He recognised it from the many times he had been submerged within it. He smiled as the water healed him. He could feel his body growing stronger day-by-day. Aunt Azure raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the door of the room.

"He's awake everyone!" Aunt Azure shouted, with her answer being a tidal wave of children rushing into the room. The children surrounded Black and began firing off questions all at the same time.

"Did you beat her?! Did you, did you, did you?!"

"How did you get knocked out?!"

"Did she do the scary fire thing again?!"

"Why would you fight her?!"

" _Enough!_ One at a time!" Azure shouted over the children's racket. Black was smiling at them. She smirked as she remembered the beautiful smile he rarely gave. Unfortunately, she didn't have her Scroll on her to take a picture, but she would forever remember the times he smiled.

"Tell me you won? Right?" A brown eyed and haired boy asked. He seemed quite shy, as his voice was soft and low in volume.

"... No. Sorry, Auburn. She's a monster." Black answered, taking his time as his mouth was dry and tasted of dirt. He knew why of course. That gorilla woman had dragged him through the grounds all the way home. He was thankful that Aunt Azure had washed out his mouth.

"Aww..." Auburn returned, looking down. His cat ears also drooped in response to his mood.

" _You can say that again,_ " Azure interjected, still working her water semblance to heal Black's injuries.

"How did you get knocked out?" A girl asked, her irises two different colours. She had cat ears also, but they were spotty white on black. her tail was black with the tip being white.

"She punched me. In the face. Really Hard."

"So _coool!_ " The girl replied, scribbling notes on a notepad.

"That is **not** cool, young lady! And don't you have homework to submit? _Tomorrow?_ " Azure challenged, to which the girl pouted cutely and stomped off to do her homework. Her tail swished violently from side-to-side.

"Arianna," Black called out. The girl stopped and whirled round to look at him; her pout still on her face. With a smile, he said:

"I'll tell you the details later... And help you with your homework."

The girl's pout turned into a beaming smile as she ran upstairs. "Thanks, Black!" She shouted, her tail now swaying lightly.

"Ugh, why do you keep spoiling the girl. You two barely get along." Azure snorted, to which Black just snickered. That was not true in the slightest; he and Arianna got on immensely well.

"Did she do the scary fire thing again?" Another girl questioned, her skin covered in green scales. They were around her neck, arms and legs but she also had a large scaly tail.

"Yes, Chloe. She did."

"Hahaha, you made her mad didn't you?!" Chloe laughed loudly.

"Yeah. I did."

"She was really mad when she got back. She said you called her a gorilla woman."

"I did."

"Then that's revenge for calling me a dragon, asshole."

" _Hey! What happened to the NO SWEARING policy?!_ " Azure interrupted,

"But... You are a dragon-"

"I am not a dragon!"

" _No arguing! That's enough questions! Get out!_ " Azure screamed, to which all the kids got out of the room before Azure got angrier at them. Silence filled the room as Black let himself heal. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Azure called out to him.

"Just why are you doing this, Black?"

He looked over at Azure who was giving him a stern glare.

"To get stronger."

"By getting smashed into pieces?"

"Well, it works."

This was true. At only three, he could now lift cars and they would be as light as a feather. Azure had nearly fainted when she saw it.

"But you're completely broken. You can't always rely on me to be healing you every time you're sent half-way to hell. You're 5, at least act like it. How many 5-year-olds do you see beating up grown men?"

This was again, true. Someone was trying to bully one of his 'brothers' (since that's what they were as his family) by pulling on his shirt. They were hating on him for being a faunus; something that Black would not allow. He proceeded to absolutely _beat the ever living shit_ out of the boy, his stupid ass friends, his older brothers and his father. They had all been sent to the hospital for injuries while Black & his 'brother' snuck away home.

That brother had been the shy and timid Auburn. Black had taught the boy a few tricks to keep bullies off him, but it would be up to Auburn to do anything about the bullying himself. Black would not and did not want to protect him forever. He had more important things to do than that.

"They shouldn't have bullied him."

"You should have called Emberly to deal with it."

"That would take too long."

There was a moment of silence as Azure and Black stared into each other's eyes. Azure gave up after awhile, rolling her eyes but continuing to heal him. Black stood firm; his resolve strong enough. Another person walked into the room.

"There you are, kid. How's the body?" Emberly inquired, looking over at Black. "What's good Azure."

"I'm fine, Ma." Black responded, raising an arm in the water to wave at her.

"Emberly, stop beating the crap out of a 5-year-old." Azure sighed, reducing the amount of water surrounding Black. He was nearly fully healed anyway. "His body can't take this much damage all the time."

"Don't speak on the boy's behalf, Azure. He wanted it, I'm just giving him it."

"So if Black asks for death, you'll give him it?! Azure exclaimed, turning around to her. "Everybody can ask for something, that doesn't mean they'll get it!"

"Azure. You've seen the benefits of his training. Why are you doubting the boy's abilities? He can lift things a 5 year old can't. _He speaks fluently, even though we haven't taught him half the words he knows._ Why start now?" Emberly challenged.

"Because I can't keep healing him every time he's broken like this! How can I just keep watching him turn up almost dead?!"

"You can..." Black cut in, wrestling himself out of the rest of the water. Azure grunted and the water disappeared behind him. "And you will."

Azure scowled as she turned away from him and back to Emberly. Black walked out of the room to get a change of clothes; since his others had been burnt.

"Emberly, for the last time, please go easy on the kid." Azure pleaded, but then noticed the slip of paper in her hand. "Also, are you doing the shopping?"

"Yeah, I might as well. Could use a walk around town." Emberly replied, turning to walk out the door of the room. "See ya."

"Wait."

Emberly turned her head to see Azure.

"Take Black with you. He hasn't seen much before, so why not-"

"Sure, sure. I'll take him. You watch the kids then."

Emberly left Azure in the room, walking down the hallway to the Boys room. Knocking then pushing in, she saw Black struggling to put on a t-shirt. She snickered, Going over to help him with it. He grunted when he realised that he had been provided help but was thankful, nonetheless.

"What now?" He inquired, wearing tracksuit bottoms. Emberly just watches him. "Ma, what do you want?"

"We're going shopping, brat. Get your shoes on. We'll meet downstairs."

Emberly heads out, stomping downstairs and leaving Black to wrestle more with his trainers. He eventually wears them then heads downstairs. Emberly is sitting on a chair in the kitchen, with her feet on the table; peering over the list.

"I'm ready, Ma." Black called out, getting her attention. She gets up and ruffles his hair, to his annoyance, before exiting the house. Black follows after her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Then that idiot Port, the fat man-child, decided it would be funny to change the story of how the mission _really_ went to all the girls back at camp. Of course, I-"

"Beat the shit out of him too?"

"You got that right. I was almost gonna castrate that asshole, but the girls held me back. Luckily for him, he got away with only second degree burns."

Black Emberly were walking home with bags of groceries in their hands; with Emberly reminiscing about her days as a Huntress. Black was only half paying attention, his mind was truly somewhere else. He wanted to understand this world that was so familiar to Earth, yet so different. It had the same atmosphere, yet it was subtly changing all the time. Things such as technologically weremuch more advanced here than anywhere else. It made Black frown, understanding what would happen if Humanity got so far in technology; the only thing they seemed to be good at.

' _I'll stop them. Just as I did before. The extinction of all sentient life is still a righteous decision that I made, yet I was rejected by those ignorant fools of angels..._ '

 _Was_ what black had been thinking. Now, he had to think differently; for the sake of the faunus. They were the oppressed here; they had done nothing to deserve this racial anger that had been stirred up by Humans, yet they were always on the receiving end of their wrath. Things would need to change... But what? They had a group that were promoting equality for all faunus, trying to peacefully let humans know that there was another race trying to make a living.

Emberly took a left into an alley that lead straight back home. As Black followed, the hair on his skin bristled and he was jolted out of his thoughts. They were being followed; his body could _feel_ it. His saiyan instincts were warming back up, and with a quick scan of the ki around them, he could identify 4 that were surrounding them. He looked towards Emberly who he noticed had stopped talking. The wild grin on her face was back. _Meaning that she knew._

"You can come out now, you little shits. No point hiding anymore." Emberly shouted as they reached about midway of the entire alley. In front, two people blocked off the exit of the alley. They were holding baseball bats. Black looked behind to see the same thing.

"You're pretty good, lady." One said, his voice deep enough to strike fear into people. Well, not Black or Emberly, but it was deep. "How about you give us what you got? Nobody has to get hurt, nothing bad has to happen to anybody."

"Oh, _really?_ " Emberly replied, with a growl. "Well, I got 11 kids to feed back home, so if I say no?" Emberly's fist squeezed as her grin grew wider. Tension began to rise and Black could feel his hairs straighten even more.

"Sorry, lady, but a 'no' means you're asking for a beating."

"Then it's a no from me."

There was silence for a second, long enough that Black could hear his own breathing and his heart beating as fast as ever. His body began to shake as this _feeling_ that he could never hope to describe was beginning to blossom in his chest. Emberly gave the bags to Black who took them.

Everything that happened next was a slaughter. Simple as. Black could only watch as Emberly, pretty much _eradicated_ the 4 men. Blood flew and splattered against walls, bones broke audibly, screams pierced the sounds of the fight. _And Black loved every part of this show._ Black understood now that **this was his ma.** He couldn't remember ever having someone to look up to like this except Gowasu, but his feelings for Emberly surpassed Gowasu's long ago. She was his parent, he was her child. He _loved her_ with every part of his being. It seems the Angels had given him the Shinigami as his mother; maybe they weren't so bad after all.

It was over too soon. Black realised this after he saw his ma holding one of the men by the neck. He was a broken piece of flesh and bones but his mother seemed to be staring at him strangely; as if understanding something at him.

"You're a faunus." she spat angrily. "Aren't you?"

"...Yes." The voice answered, sounding weak and frail. Black could hardly believe that he had once tried to intimidate them with a deep voice.

"Why would you do this?!" She roared, smashing him against the wall. the man coughed up blood. Black felt a shiver of ecstasy from just _watching it._ "Why would you help these idiots do this?!"

" _So I can feed my family._ " The replied, voice even more frail than before. " _Just as you want to feed yours._ "

Black and Emberly's eyes widened, not expecting such an answer but also understanding his plight. Emberly let the man go, heading over to Black to take one of the bags of groceries. Black gave her one, which she proceeded to give back to the faunus man. He bowed down in a way of saying thanks and scampered away. Emberly turned back round to Black who was kicking over one of the men. She watched as he looted the man from his money, his cigarettes, his lighter and his scroll.

"Black, what are you doing?" She finally asked, as he head over to another man. He proceeded to do the same thing, but came up short. He only had a few Lien on him and a flick knife.

"Well, we need all we can get to repurchase the groceries we gave away. So these idiots here need to give it up." black answered, to which Emberly smirked.

 _This was most definitely her child._

She looted the last person, even finding a picture of the man and his wife. She burnt it in anger. He had more Lien than the rest, so it was all good in the end. They began to make their way back to the store with their ' **borrowed** ' money.

"If you ever learn anything from me, Black, remember this..." Emberly stated, turning her head to talk to him. " **Faunus come first.** **Only few humans deserve to live.** "

Black nodded, knowing that this was something that he would remember for all of time. It would be a sentence burned into his memory. He now understood what he needed to do.

Zero Humans Plan. He would save this race of his, no matter the cost. **Not one human should be left alive.**

* * *

That's about it folks! As you can see I did try to alter Black's mindset which will be needed for this story to continue. I _REALLY_ hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Don't forget to cast your votes! See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry this took so long, I got lazy as fuck but like I said, I'm back and hopefully, back for good.**

 **Scores are:**

 **YANG: 7**

 **BLAKE: 6**

 **WEISS: 5**

 **RUBY: 2**

 **NEO: 1**

 **STAY SINGLE: 2**

 **SALEM ( _this is weird but meh_ ): 1**

The next chapter, I think I'll end the vote since I need to continue the story. Since I've made Black a kid, it'll be like a remake of the original Dragon Ball ( _I freakin' love that manga... And the Anime_ ).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The White Fang & The Sons Of Man**

" **What Do We Want?** **! Equality! When Do We Want It?! NOW!** "

Emberly & Black watched as a crowd of faunus held a protest in the middle of the town square. Black raised an eyebrow at the demonstration but continued to walk on as if he had not noticed. Emberly noticed the children near the front holding up banners for their parents. Barely anybody was paying attention to the protest and simply walked by as if they didn't notice. It made them both grit their teeth in anger (a habit that Black had learned from Emberly subconsciously).

"Oh, _shut up_ , you **animals!** " A man shouted, throwing a brick towards the crowd. Emberly rushed forward, catching the brick in her bare hands. The people who had cowered began to thank her for saving them from harm. The man who had thrown it kissed his teeth as he glared at Emberly, but was taken aback when she glared at him. Turning with a grunt, he came face to face with Black. The man grew angry once again as he saw Black's tail swish behind him.

"Get out of my sight, you disgusting bra-"

The man was cut off suddenly as Black kicked him in the balls. _At full power._ He keeled over as he screamed in pain. Black grinned and kicked him once more in the head; cleanly knocking out the man. Black wanted to give the man one more kick for good measure but stopped upon hearing Emberly's voice.

"Enough Black. Let's go." Emberly stated, calling him over. She was fishing out some more Lien to give to a poor family of Bull faunus. They accepted with many thanks; even asking for her address to pay it back. Emberly smiled at their kindness but didn't agree to be given back her money. Instead she wanted them to use it for whatever they needed and not forget the kindness that had been shown to them. They readily agreed.

Black obeyed silently, walking back over to Emberly. The other kids couldn't help but stare at him in awe, yet he paid them no mind and continued on his way with Emberly leading him. They had shopping to do as usual; other than the fact that they needed to get out of the house in order for Azure to not go crazy. Another child had been dropped off at the Orphanage some time ago. Black could remember how she looked exactly; like Neapolitan ice cream. Not only did the girl love the ice cream, she also seemed to love money. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Black found her trying to steal stuff from them.

Black had immediately raged at seeing this little girl steal from His Ma's wallet. The bitch thought she could get away with it? _Hell no_. Black had kicked her out of the house so quick, the girl had barely anytime to collect her bearings. She had managed to escape, with about 1,050 Lien in hand. But Emberly was more pissed at the fact that Black had immediately started a fight that had ended up with someone kicked out of a window.

A window that Emberly was being forced to pay for by Azure.

"Do you really have the money to be helping other people right now, Ma?" Black hissed, angry that he couldn't have kicked the man a few more times for good measure. Emberly made a noise that Black had learnt to take as a yes. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He knew his Ma was still pissed-but-not-really-angry at him for breaking the window. They arrived at the Store, with Black sitting in the trolley that Emberly had taken out. He held the list as Emberly took items off the shelves. When they were done, they went to the checkout; where one of Emberly's favourite friends were.

"Hey, Rowan! What's shaking, little bro?" Emberly greeted, fist-bumping him. He grinned upon seeing them and fist-bumped Black too, who was taking out the items and putting them on the conveyor belt. Emberly ruffled his hair as he got out of the trolley.

"Nothing much, Ember. Still the fire-breathing dragon I remember, big sis?" He chuckled, earning him a fist to the arm. He began to check-out the items as Black bagged them and placed them back inside the trolley.

"You know it, bro. How's Vanessa and the kids? They doing good?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Seems we got another on the way too."

That earned him a hard slap on the back.

"Congrats little bro! Seems you're finally being a man instead of a big ass wimp."

"You said that when I had my first kid!"

"Can't deny you were."

"Oh, shut up and damn pay for these items."

Emberly laughed as she tapped her card, paying for the items. She looked to Black and saw that he had already finished awhile ago and had been waiting for her instead. Ruffling his hair once more (much to his annoyance) then began to leave.

"See ya Rowan. The boy's telling me he's hungry. It's the only time he keeps his mouth shut."

Black felt the blood rise to his cheeks upon being embarrassed (although he quickly gained control of himself) and angrily turned to his Ma. She snickered lightly.

"Bye, Black! Don't worry, I'll tell you a few things about Emberly that _I know she wouldn't **dare** tell you._" Rowan shouted, to which Emberly glared at him. Grumbling, they headed out of the Store.

Later that evening, they were leaving the House once more. Well, truly it should only have been Emberly going, but seeing as the kid was eager to do something, she thought she might as well take him along. She was probably going to need to show him how shit worked sooner or later; so it would be better go now than wait any longer.

"Where are we going again?" Black asked as they got on a bus. They sat down near the back as Emberly once again explained her newest task.

"As I said before, on a mission granted by the Association of Hunters. While, we mainly exterminate Grimm, it is also our jobs to keep the peace between public affairs. That ice cream girl who robbed us? She's robbed other orphanages before."

"That's why were going to another orphanage? 'Cus they've been robbed?"

"Not yet. I hope. She's only just been sent their by the Homeless Association, who picked her up today. When we get there, we'll do some light _interrogation_ , so to speak."

Emberly stiffened as someone spoke in her ear:

" _Hey how you doin' lil' mama let me whisper in ya ear, t_ _ell ya somethin' that ya might like to hear_ -"

The whisper stopped once Black had almost ki blasted the person out of the bus (scaring everyone behind them), but when Emberly grabbed his arm it made him stop. Instead she asked him a few questions:

"Does the guy behind me... Look like a drunkard?"

"... Yes."

"Does he have a flask in his left hand?"

"Yes."

"Rings on his right hand?"

"Yes."

"Messy hair?"

"Yes."

"Finally, does he look like a stereotypical asshole?"

"Most definitely yes."

She let go of Black's arm with another sigh.

"Leave him, Black. We'll be getting off soon, and I don't need drunkards following me."

Black obeyed, though narrowing his eyes in disgust. The man smiled wider.

"Oh come on, Ember? You really don't want to let the kid know about me _that much?_ "

"Black, you can kill him now."

Again, Black produced another ki ball which caused the man to squeal.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, I'm innocent!"

Emberly finally turned around in her seat to give him a very sceptical look. Black readied his ki ball to let loose.

"There was literally nothing _innocent_ about what you just said to me."

"What do you mean? All I asked is whether or not you wanted to hear something."

With another sigh she turned round in her seat, mumbling about how the day had turned from bad to worse.

"Leave him Black."

Black let the ki ball vanish and turned round also. Emberly began to explain.

"This bastard behind me, is named Qrow. He's an asshole drunkard, who gets more annoying everyday he exists."

"That's me!" Qrow agreed, taking a swig from his flask.

"I want nothing more than to feed him to Grimm and watch him be torn about by a pack of Beowolves... However, I'm not allowed to do that."

"Ha! Sucks to be _yoouu_ _!_ " Qrow laughed.

Black didn't actually know anybody that his Ma hated with such a passion. Of course, his Ma always had a reason for everything, so he expected one.

"He's also... My... Ex-boyfriend."

At first, Black did not do anything. In fact, he was wondering whether he had heard what she had said properly. It took him a full minute of blinking an d slowly accepting the words ' _Ex-_ ' and ' _Boyfriend_ ' being in the same sentence as ' _My_ ' which had come from his Ma's mouth. When the full sentence had been understood, it took him another 30 seconds to understand the implications of the sentence.

Then he moved; aiming a punch for Qrow's face as anger & ki ballooned in his body. But even as fast as he was, Qrow caught his fist with a single hand while still smiling as if he had not even been attacked. Black's eyes widened in shock, but he grinned in slight amusement. **This guy would be fun to fight.**

"Woah kid, I guess she's been teaching you well, huh?"

"Black stop. Don't attack him."

"Huh? Why not Ma, I can handle-"

"You can't boy. Trust me. He's as slippery as a snake, even if he only is a _dusty, old, scumbag of a crow._ "

Black pulled back his fist as he got off his seat, getting off the bus with his Ma... Unfortunately, a certain Ex-Boyfriend was following them.

"What could you possibly want Qrow? I'm trying to do my job, so please fuck off-"

"You mean you didn't know?"

Qrow was suddenly ahead of them, walking backwards in a carefree manner with his hands behind his head and a stupidly large grin on his face. Emberly narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand what he meant.

Black literally had to stop himself from instinctively trying to punch him in the face again. So much to the point that he was holding his own arm to stop himself; but he couldn't hide the glee on his face from the _vibe_ that his saiyan instincts felt. This guy was _strong_ and he fucking _knew it._ It was beginning to get harder to control himself now.

"You can't possibly mean..." Emberly groaned as she realised what Qrow had implied. Qrow on the other hand, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was most definitely enjoying the torment he was causing within his Ex's life.

"Yep! They partnered us up! _Isn't this so exciting?!_ " Qrow said, coming to her side and placing an arm round her neck while flaying his other arm around the air. " _Think about all we can accomplish together! Both in our job and maybe-if-we-go-to-that-Hotel-later-after-dumping-off-the-kid-_ "

He earned a chop to the head for his last comment. He howled in pain as he fell to the floor. Black snickered at his discomfort.

"You disgusting pig." Emberly growled, as she dragged him to the orphanage that they were investigating.

They finally arrived; almost too late. A glass window smashing was heard and a figure that looked strangely familiar was seen dashing off into an alleyway. That figure also had the very reminding hair that looked like ice-cream; giving Black all he needed to know about who this girl was. He immediately raced after her as Emberly rushed into the house to check that the occupamnts of the orphanage were still okay.

Unfortunately, this left Qrow following his trail; while emptying his flask into his mouth. Black growled in frustration of being chased by the Ex of his Ma, but he had to conform due to the fact that he was technically ''working'' so he would hold his anger too himself.

"Hey kid, slow down for this old man, would y-"

Qrow promptly tripped over his shoelace and face-planted into the floor. Black kissed his teeth in disappointment but didn't look back again, instead switching to flight and gaining distance on the girl. He knew she suspected someone to be on her trail so she would always look back but would never be able to spot him. Black continued following her in the air until she eventually reached some sort of hideout. At the door, two men were standing guard and allowed her in when they recognised her.

After a few minutes of waiting in darkness, Black couldn't believe his eyes when he saw an exact clone of the girl he was chasing come out of another alleyway on the other side of where he was. But Black could tell something was off. First of all, this girl's hair was longer; about half-way down her back. She also had white streaks in her _brown_ side of hair and not the pink like the girl he was chasing. It all made sense to him now.

There had been reports of the ice-cream girl appearing in two different areas at the _same time_. Unless her Aura had been unlocked and her semblance being some kind of 'duplication' power (which Black had also believed until now) it would be literally impossible to appear in to places at once.

Black felt his saiyan pride swell up inside of him as he realised he had just cracked the case that his own Ma had been struggling on. With the fuzzy feeling in his chest, he headed out of the darkness; into the sight of the two guards. Immediately they spotted him, they were cautious and their hands reached for their pockets.

Black gave a grim smile as he shot two small ki blasts from the edge of his index finger in quick succession; piercing their hearts and causing them to cough up blood as they slumped dead to the floor without a sound. After moving their bodies out of sight in order for it to e less suspicious, a voice was heard.

"Not even any remorse for the dead, huh? I don't think Emberly taught you that..."

Black looked to see Qrow staring at him. He shrugged and continued moving the body.

"If you can move your mouth, how about moving these damn corpses?"

"You got sass, kid. Nice."

Qrow indeed moved the body over to another alley and placed it in a trash can. He turned back to see the door to the Hideout swinging shut. He rushed over to catch the door and headed inside to find a raving club. Women in practically no clothing gyrating on poles, gambling, smoking, drinking, you name it; it was probably there. Hell, there was some guy snorting some powder off the table. Black was also nowhere to be found.

"Hello, handsome. Wouldn't you like to come with us?" A woman said, grabbing Qrow's arm and holding it between her chest. Another came to his right arm to do the same. Qrow knew he was on a mission, but **dem tiddies were lookin' huge.** How could he stay faithful while looking temptation in the eye? It was like Satan had just offered his best daughter's for him to use.

" ** _We'll make it worth your while..._** "

Qrow gave up and let his base desires take over. He had money to spend and the kid could take care of himself for a while... _right?_

Meanwhile, Black had followed the scent of ice-cream to a deeper part of the hideout and down some stairs. Coming to a door, he opened it a crack to listen in.

"... Beat the shit out of those animals..."

"... Stolen enough shit from the Atlas Military..."

"... Brats need to be fed..."

"... Boss better be happy..."

From the word animals, Black could infer that they were most likely going to try and fuck with either the White Fang or some innocent people. Black's tail swished in anger as he felt rage build up within him. These bastards were talking about _HIS_ people with such filthy degenerative language. Thy would pay 100 fold for such disgusting behaviour.

The Atlas Military had not reported to the general public about being robbed; due to the fact they wanted to keep their reputation. However, when it came to finding out information Arianna couldn't be stopped. The girl had hacked into the Atlas Military software and downloaded all kinds of prototype files as well as reports on missing machinery or equipment. He wasn't surprised that she wanted to be a journalist when she was older.

From the word brats, they were most likely talking about the ice-cream girls. That meant it was time for him to get in as well.

"Hey, brat."

Black turned round as he saw a man with hulking muscles staring down at him. He cursed to himself as he realised he hadn't kept up his guard. Quite the silly mistake on his behalf.

"What are you doing out here sneaking around?"

The man spotted his tail and his eyes narrowed in anger. Black quickly put up his arms to block the mighty punch coming his way. He shot through the door and across the room into the wall on the other side and bounced off of it to his knees, coughing from having the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly the man was above him; hands locked together overhead and about to be brought down on him.

' _Fast!_ ' Black thought, throwing himself to the side. As he got up once more, he grinned and flexed his arm a bit before taking a stance. The hulking man stared at him before taking his hands out of the floor he had smashed and taking on his own stance.

Black shot forward in a zigzagged movement and dodged a hefty left swing that would have turned any normal person into a red mushy paste. But Black was far from normal. He rushed in a gain and delivered a straight punch to the man's stomach that sent him flying. The look of surprise and pain from the man's face indicated that he hadn't been expecting such a powerful punch.

The man seemed to flash before him and began a wild barrage of punches that Black dodged effortlessly. At first, the man's speed had been a surprise, but the guy wasn't even close to Emberly when she trained them. Dodging a right hook, he gave a clean blow to the man's liver. The man fell over immediately; completely knocked out. Black smiled in praise of his opponent's strength; but it was short-lived as he picked up the man's body to shied himself from gunfire.

"Son of a bitch! He made me shoot Hulk!"

Black peeked from behind the body to see two men holding fully automatic pistols. The warily began getting closer until they were close enough for Black to throw the body to them. They were flattened by the great weight of Hulk's muscles and black quickly ki blasted the guns out of their hands.

"Now you two idiots..." Black seethed as he kneeled down to their level, grabbing their faces and slamming the back of their heads on the floor. "Are gonna tell me what I wanna know."

"Fuck you, you shitty monkey! I ain't telling you nothin' about nothin'!" One of them spat.

Black cocked his head to the side innocently before vaporising the man's head with a ball of ki. The other man screamed, causing Black to give him a firm slap to shut him up once more. The man stopped immediately as he shook with fear and began crying. Black couldn't help but feel utter disgust at how weak the man was.

"Now, do you wanna end up like your friend?"

The man shook his head vigorously.

"So you'll tell me what I want to know?"

He nodded the same way.

"Then we'll start with your name."

"Jack. Jack Moses."

"You forgot the _sir_."

"... Sir."

Black raised a finger and a ki ball grew. The man gave a look of terror.

"Was that **_hesitation_** I heard?"

"No, sir!"

"Good. Now tell me Jack, what animals were you referring too earlier?"

"The one's in the shelter for Faunus made by the White Fang, sir."

"So they're animals to you? Not even deserving basic human rights?"

"They do, sir! I've changed my thinking, sir! I swear!"

"Oh really? Now, why don't you tell me what happened to all those kids that were here?"

"They've left, sir. A door at the back, leads into a street. We gathered them into a truck with some scraps of bread for them to fight over."

"Where does this truck lead too?"

"I don't know sir."

The ki ball on Black's finger grew larger. The man quivered.

"I swear on all things holy, sir! I have no clue! Normal henchmen like us aren't told anything!"

"Then what is the plate code?"

"This truck's plate code is: WDW-35-35."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"

"I wouldn't dare to, sir!"

"Tell me about the stolen stuff from the Atlas Military. **Quickly**."

"Guns, explosives, armour. Stuff we would need for taking them out, sir."

"When is this going to happen?"

"We were never told sir. _Honest to Oum!_ We're not even involved in it!"

"Finally, whose this boss of yours?"

"His name is Damian, sir. Damian Armani. He has a scar over his left eye and a robotic right arm. You can't miss him."

Black got up, dusting off himself.

"Thank you for your information, Jack." Black said as the man's face filled with relief, "As a reward, you can die for me now."

The man's face looked back at Black in shock but was instead met with the darkness of a ki ball. Black grinned as the ki ball pulverised the man and began to burn the wooden floor. Soon enough, Black had started a raging fire. Turning to a room he looked in to see names of the kids being used and their pictures. He quickly took pictures with His Scroll to let his Ma see later.

Upon coming to the two ice-cream girls, he laughed as he understood that they were indeed twins. After taking their pictures also he left.

He ran back upstairs to look for Qrow, only to find him winning a game of roulette; a flock of skimpy females surrounding him and clinging onto parts of his body, feeding him or choking him with bottles of wine. Black rolled his eyes in disgust.

Going over he grabbed at ends of the drunk man's tailcoat and pulled him off his chair. Needless to say, he fell over with his flock of women. They quickly picked themselves up and pulled back Qrow who was muttering gibberish and nonsensical words. Turning to see who pulled him, his eyes widened at the boy's presence.

"Hey, evveryone!" He slurred, picking the boy up. "This 'ere ish ma shon! Ain't he a cutie pie?!"

People immediately 'awwed' at him and Black struggled out of his grasp. Turning to the man, he quickly gave a chop to the neck and knocked him out. Hefting him over his head, he began towards the door.

"Sorry everyone, but my papa needs to go. You can keep the money. Have a goodnight!"

Women waved at him as he left, oblivious to the fiery display behind them.

Black didn't stop running until he met up with Emberly back at their orphanage.

* * *

The next day, the News told of a fire breaking out in an expensive clothes store. The reason and perpetrator were still classified as unknown for now. Black just continued watching the channel on the coach while sipping away at his hot chocolate...

It was the best thing other than tea that he could have for now.

"So the girl who robbed me was called Neopolitan? And her twin sister is called Harlequin?" Emberly asked, flicking through her Scroll at the pictures of kids that had been taken earlier by Black.

"Yep." Black replied, licking the hot chocolate off his upper lip.

"I'll have to report this to the Association. Robberies by kids? This is going down..."

She got up from beside him as Black watched a man with a scar over his left eye and a robotic arm appear on the News Channel. He grinned in delight.

"Celebrity scandals, huh? Well, this will be fun..."

* * *

HI guys! thanks for waiting sooooooooooooo long for me. I'm really glad I could get back to this after getting over some shitty writer's block. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to follow, favourite and review!

See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's defninitely been a long ass time since I updated this story.

 **NO I AM NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS STORY!**

I've just got so much shit going on to be honest. College has been fucking me in the ass and I got Uni in September so I'm pretty much doing fuck all.

Anyway I've made up my mind of pairing.

You'll find out later.

 _Back to this story! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Meeting The Family**

"So basically..."

It had been 5 weeks since they had been on their last mission.

"Yeah, this isn't looking good."

Black & Emberly looked over their combined evidence altogether and tried to piece together the puzzle of the crime before them.

"So first we start with the missing kids. The Hunter Association had given out the task long ago, but nobody had managed to solve the problem. Then suddenly, the Association stopped caring about it because they stopped asking for people to complete the task. Either it got completed or-"

"It was bought off. Someone decided to stop them from investigating." Black interjected.

"Which is _very unlikely_ -"

"I know he did. He just has that Aura around him."

"Pfffft. As if you can tell."

"I can. I noticed Qrow didn't I?"

"Off-topic, but I'll give you that."

"Look, ma, **Armani** did it, _I swear._ "

"You got any proof?"

"Working on that."

"Exactly."

"Oh come on, Ma. You're not like Aunt Azure and all hung up on him are you?"

"You think I care about a sleaze bag like him? If anything, I'll grab his Lien and run him into the ground!"

"Hehe, nice one, Ma."

"Anyway, back to this shit. After the missing kids, we've got the missing weapons from Atlas. _Buuuuut_ , a certain someone decided to hack into the goddamn place and steal some critical information."

"Well she had a little help, but Arianna is amazing with a computer. Why do you think she wants to become a journalist? Gotta admit, I don't know any other ten year old's than could be able to fucking hack the pretty much best of the best encrypted areas."

"You don't know any other ten year old's, you loner. How about making some goddamn friends?"

Black gave Emberly a stare that made her laugh as she sipped her can of coke. Black continued.

"So at least we know the same guys who took the kids stole the Atlas equipment."

"They also told them to go on a stealing spree. They've been robbing Orphanages across town just to fuck with us."

"Then maybe Armani isn't using his real forces? Why would a bunch of kids need to steal money from an orphanage if the higher ups were working for Armani? Wouldn't stray Lien be the last thing they need?"

"Well _whoever_ it is, they seem to be pretty goddamn capable of themselves."

"It's definitely Armani."

"Black, you brat, there are loads of people who have a fucking prosthetic arm and scar over their left eye. What makes you so obsessed with Armani?"

"He's just got this look that makes me think he's a rich, spoiled bastard with a hatred for us Faunus. I don't like him."

"Clearly."

"Next?"

Black leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Well there is the fact that a random White Fang Meeting is about to get blown to smithereens."

"Yeah, I've told the Association about that. Not like they can really do anything. Faunus generally don't like being told what to do by humans, nor do they listen out for warnings. They just keep to themselves as usual."

"But the White Fang don't care?"

"They said they would strengthen themselves _without_ the help of humans."

"Tch, I don't blame them. With their ancestors picking cotton for years, it's gonna be hard to get rid of the underlying hatred and racism we would receive back."

"You know about the Slave Trade Federation?"

"Ma, you saw me read the book about it remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. You wanted to know more about History so Azure brought you the book?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, Chloe came downstairs. She had a charming smile on her face, but as her eyes settled on Black, he sighed.

"Lil' bro, help your big sis with her homework? You know I hate maths."

"Ugh, didn't I teach you the method already, you damn muscle-brain?"

"Shut up! I just had a lapse of judgement!"

"You're corrupting the English language the more you speak it. I'll be there in a sec."

"Thanks lil' bro!"

"Yeah, yeah, you still owe me."

Chloe ran back upstairs in a hurry. Black finished his hot cocoa and jumped from the chair to the floor. He head upstairs to help his sister who was pretty much utter trash at every single subject except for Phys Ed. She was relying on Black to tutor her and drag her ass through exams. Black was pretty much the smartest within their entire family. In fact he was so sure of his intellect that even if everyone combined their intellect against his, they wouldn't stand a chance. It's not exactly his fault he used to be Kai in his past life. He was just naturally gifted.

He entered the girl's room to find her waiting for him with a devilish grin of sharp teeth. He nearly wanted to head back downstairs.

"Chloe you've nearly finished Elementary, do you expect me to carry you though the entirety of Middle School too?"

"Of course not! Just help me a little!"

"Ugh, dammit Chloe, you're dumb as a brick."

"Shut up! I know that okay!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ma, why are we going to see your grandpa again?"

"Because, you're already too used to our training. You may not be able to land a hit on me yet, but I've seen your dexterity, stamina, reflexes and strength all increased at a really fast rate. Aside for your Kamehame-whatever-it-is that has began to really fucking hurt, you haven't even landed a punch."

"Well, you're a monster, Ma. How do you expect me to even hurt you yet? It's not like you've been going easy on me."

"Actually I have."

" **What?!** "

Black felt his Saiyan pride had been hurt and his natural Saiyan instinct was for his anger to flare up. To a Saiyan, including Black, their pride in their strength was all they had. To make light of their strength was to deny their rightful heritage of the Saiyan name.

" _Relax kid,_ you think you would still be breathing if I went all out? I've been giving you the basics and you've been getting the hang of them. However, I'm not exactly the teaching type."

"Okay but why in the fuck..."

Black panted and wiped the sweat off his brow before shouting.

" **Does he live on a fucking mountain?!** "

Black and Emberly had been walking up the step for ages, and yet the peak was still a ways off. She laughed heartily at his question before giving him a water bottle. Black drank quickly as he continued up the flight of never-ending stairs.

"I dunno. The old geezer used to make me run up and down this whole damn stairs every single shitty day. Like I was supposed to be some super overpowered character or something. I hope he hasn't gotten senile just yet."

"What a fucking pain..."

"Just be glad it isn't rainy. The ground gets really slippery when it rains. Either way, if you fall, I'm leaving you behind."

"Nice to know you got my back, ma..."

A few hours and bottles of water later, they finally reached the top of the mountain to which there was a little temple waiting for them. Greenery and shrubbery covered it mostly, as if it had been abandoned by the wild long ago. There wasn't even a sign anyone had been here in years, yet Emberly was sure that someone was here.

Black was panting quite heavily while Emberly still hadn't broken into a sweat yet. Instead she was grinning mightily.

"Old Man, I'm back!"

No one answered. Birds that had been chirping were no longer making their noise. The forest in front of them had become deathly silent.

"Um, Emberly, I think he's dea-"

" _Sssshhh!_ "

Black quietened immediately. Emberly had a wild look in her eyes that were usually revealed when she was eager to fight.

But fight what?

" **He's coming.** "

There was an explosion of leaves near Emberly and Black could only stand in shock as he heard someone roar. It was a much louder and fiercer than any of the roars he had ever heard from Emberly. Black was still shivering from the immense pressure he was feeling. This _monster_ that Emberly called her Grandfather wasn't exactly someone he could deal with at such strength. The killing intent was like a foul smell that was incredibly pungent to him.

He turned around, hearing another roar and saw Emberly and someone else, going at it at almost full power. Both were firing punches at speeds he simply couldn't see. His fear had passed as the killing intent was no longer aimed directly at him, and now his blood was boiling as his Saiyan body reacted to the madness around him.

"Black _NO! You're not his match!_ "

Too late.

Black flew immediately at the man at his fastest, arms stretched out in a tackle. The man barely registered him until Black increased his strength and finally began pushing him. His sharp killing intent moved from Emberly's barrage to him. Black almost couldn't breath once more but his body reacted as the man tried to take a large swipe at him.

Black leaned backward and somersaulted as the trees behind him were shredded by the large swing. Landing on his feet nimbly, he rushed back in, his mind and body working in sync. The man before him was tall and lean, his muscles weren't pronounced but yet he looked like he was more than strong enough to take on anything and win. His mind processed all the different ways in which the man might try to defend himself from Black.

Black didn't expect him to come straight at him and attack instead.

With a knee to the chin that disorientated him, the man span on the spot and punched him in the back straight into the ground. Black spat blood as he _bounced_ and met a backward roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying into a tree trunk. It didn't damage him much, but instead excited him even more.

"Give me **MORE!** " Black snarled, spitting more blood and running towards the man faster than before.

Black's mind processed rapidly, taking into account the moves he had just witnessed. The man ran towards him as well, in a low stance, his hands outward as they prepared to slash him apart. In a rush, the man moved. But Black, at the last second, disappeared on top of the man. With a shout of anger, he brought down his leg in an axe kick aimed for his neck.

" _Learn fast, you do._ "

The man grabbed his leg but a grin from Black let him know that he was prepared. In a flash, Black escaped from the man's grip and instead wrapped himself around the man. He lay across the man's arm, holding by his one arm with both hands while Black's legs held around his neck. Then his grin grew larger as he pulled and twisted. A large _pop_ could be heard as the man's arm dislocated from his shoulder.

Emberly couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hadn't witnessed these types of moves from Back ever before, yet he was getting away with it with her grandfather? The boy was more than talented he was a freaking _genius_. He could easily carry on their art of fighting.

But she knew it wasn't enough. He just wasn't good enough yet.

"Dislocated my arm, you did." The man acknowledged, as Black flashed away from him; panting heavily. "But that... _Is not enough_."

The man straightened himself and popped back in his arm. Stretching it once more, he turned to meet Black's gaze, who had settled on him.

" _Pay for that,_ **you will.** "

Black hadn't even seen it coming. His body could no longer keep up. He was getting hit all over, slashed all over and he couldn't even defend himself. He was losing, losing himself, losing the sight of victory...

"Grandpa STOP! He's done."

Indeed, Black was done. He was quite the bloody mess and had now passed out. Cuts and bruises were barely visible over the layer of blood covering him in his crater of broken trees and earth. The man wiped his brow before turning back to look at Emberly. At first the killing intent was still thick as he walked towards her, until he finally stopped in front of her.

"Emberly, my darling, you've returned to your dear grandfather!"

The man grabbed his granddaughter and squeezed her. She struggled as she fumed at him.

"Goddammit, old man, get off me! you just beat the living shit out of a fucking 5 year old!"

"Eh, he'll be fine."

"What?"

There was an explosion as a beam of light shot into the sky from where Black had been laying. A strong wind blew and the nearby trees had been completely blown over from the overbearing power.

"I told you. He's fine but he's gone... _Feral_."

Black stepped forward slowly, still battered, bruised and caked in blood. However, there was a change in his very body that was taking place. He clearly wasn't conscious; with only the whites of his eyes showing and his footsteps heavy enough to cause craters wherever he stepped. Emberly gave a confused look while her grandpa stood in front of her protectively.

"It seems to be some kind of defensive mechanism of his body. He's bringing out all of his latent power for one final stand."

Black finally stood a few feet away from them. He stopped before entering a stance: One arm bent upright while the other was bent behind him. With another release of energy, ki began to take form; shaping into the face of a wolf snarling. Emberly's eyes widened, not expecting Black to be able to pull off suck a move.

The legendary **Wolf Fang Fist**.

" _Ooooooh. Talent, he has._ " The man said, entering the same stance as he raised his own power. "Copied my own move, he did."

"I'm just gonna..."

Emberly excused herself as the 2 faced each other off. She wouldn't want to be part of the aftermath of what was coming.

After a few more seconds of ki shaped wolves snarling both moved. There was silence.

Then a bang as the destruction began. With a twinkle of light, the area exploded and a massive ball of light appeared as it destroyed the surrounding. Just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

" _Powerful... Quite powerful..._ "

The old man had a scratch across his chest that leaked blood as he began dragging Black's broken body across the forest towards his home. Emberly finally arrived back, grabbing Black from her grandfather's clutches. She hefted him over her shoulder as she followed into the forest temple.

"Was it really necessary for you to go all out on him? I don't know if that scar on his head is ever going to leave now."

"Oh yes it was, my dear. He even injured me in all my might."

"Holy shit, the kid is a fucking monster."

"Monster indeed. I didn't think I would still be earning new scars in this old age."

"Either way, do you think he has what it takes?"

"That's for him to find out not me, hehehe!"

"Dammit old man just answer the question!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ugh... I feel like shit..."

"You should. Your body is fucking wrecked."

"Ma?"

Black had finally gained consciousness and his head felt like he was about to split in half. He was exhausted, hungry and most of all thirsty. Emberly seemed to guess this as she was already giving him a sip of warm water from a bowl.

"Ahh, that's better. Where the hell are we?"

"Grandpa'w house. He's taking care of us for now."

"... Did I-"

" _Hell no._ You got your ass kicked to kingdom come and **then some.** You don't stand a chance against him. Which brings me back to something..."

She pinched Black's cheeks and stretched them out comically. He began to whimper and plead because of the pain while she seemed to get angry.

"Where on Remnant did you learn those techniques from _haaaaah?!_ You've got some explaining to do you little brat!"

"Ah, AAAHH! I'm injured remember! Why would you further attack an injured person?!"

Emberly finally let go while she angrily pouted. Black thought it was kind of cute and laughed at her.

"I'll give you something to laugh about, you shitty brat!"

" _Noooooo! I'm sooooorryyyy_ _!_ "

Within Black's mind, he couldn't help but realise that he had changed. He was a lot more carefree than his usual aloof and self-centered self. What was most strange about it was the fact that he wasn't even disgusted with himself. He felt tranquility at knowing that he was slowly becoming much more open than before. Hell, he was even doing people's homework without _boasting massively_ about it as he would have done back when he was simply Zamasu.

Was this all planned by the Grand Priest?

"Hellooooo, little one."

Emberly's grandpa appeared, stirring a bowl of thick soup. He sat down next to Emberly as he smiled happily.

"You... You're strong." Black stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough. The old man snickered slightly.

"Yes, yes I am. Not many people notice that but indeed I am." He replied happily. "You too are also quite strong."

"But no where near as strong as you yet."

"Well. Yes. you are not."

"Teach me."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hol' up one second."

Emberly broke into the conversation as it had easily changed real quick.

"What's all this coming from? Teach you? Teach you what exactly?"

"Everything he knows. I want it all."

Emberly face-palmed at his reply while her grandfather simply continued smiling while stirring the thick soup in front of him.

"Holy hell, Black, I gotta remind Azure to teach you some goddamn manners before you got to Elementary."

"Well that was quite blunt." The old man finally spoke. "But that is good. If you cannot be honest to yourself, you are a worthless person. But those that know what they want; truly they are the strongest of them all."

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like you stole that straight out of a Vacuan Web Novel. Is there even WiFi up here?"

"Of course. Did you think I spent all my life doing nothing but training my body for some unbeatable opponent?"

Emberly & Black looked to each other before deadpanning the old man. He gave them a stare back.

" _Of course not!_ "

"Oh, just making sure. It's not like you've left this mountain for Oum know's how long anyway."

"But my dear, that's because an old man like me is soon going to die and leave it all to you-"

"You're definitely not dying anytime soon old man. You look like you fought death and told it to fuck off already."

"But Emberly, you know I have a back ache-"

"The same one we already saw a Chiropractor for?"

The old man didn't say anything as he had run out of excuses.

"Anyway, back to the boy."

The old man's killing intent grew once more as he eyed Black. It was just as stifling before, but not as suffocating.

"You will be a fine specimen to watch... **And break.** "

"Thanks. I'll ensure not to live up to those expectations."

"Hehehe, you have quite the tongue, child."

"Emberly is my Ma, what do you expect?"

"True, I never could wash her mouth from that filthy language."

"Oh shut it grandpa. It's not like you're some kind of saint either."

Watching them bicker, Black couldn't help but notice the liveliness in her eyes. She was clearly quite comfortable being up here with her Grandfather once more.

"Oh well... Feed this to the boy. My secret recipe chicken soup. Never fails to heal the body as well as grant good sleep."

He gave Emberly the bowl of cooled down soup as he got up to leave.

"Boy..."

He turned his head to give Black a devilish grin.

" **I hope you won't disappoint me.** "

* * *

And we're done! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I liked writing it. I also hope you liked me including the dragon ball reference too! I know it's been ages, but I assure you I will be back soon!

Have a great time!

~ScourgeTheBoss


End file.
